Roberto (Video Game)
RobertoName Confirmation is an original character and an antagonist who first appeared in Shel's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. He determinately served as the secondary antagonist of Shel's Story. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Roberto's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have originated from a Portuguese-speaking country such as Portugal or Brazil as he doesn't speak English very well. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 236" During Shel's story, Roberto attempts to break into Gil's Pitstop to steal supplies, but is caught by the "watchdog" zombies that were put out to guard the surrounding area. During this time, some of the camp members, Boyd, Clive, and Joyce gather together to examine Roberto. After Roman blindfolds Roberto's eyes and binds up his wrists, Shel, Becca, and Stephanie approach to see what is going on. Roberto is unable to communicate in English, and murmurs a few words in Portuguese. He is covered in cuts and bruises, though Roman states they were not his doing. Clive and Joyce distrust the stranger and do not believe he should be allowed to still live while Boyd and Stephanie want to have mercy on the man and let him go. Roman allows Shel to make the final decision in the swing vote in whether Roberto lives or dies. If Shel decides to let Roberto go, (Determinant) Roman will send the man on his way unharmed. Later, Roberto returns to Gil's Pitstop with a number of bandits to raid the group's camp, though Boyd will be one of the casualties as a result of the ambush attack. His fate afterwards is unknown. If Shel views him as a threat, (Determinant) Roberto is shot in the head by Roman. In-Game Decision Set Roberto Free ''(Unknown): If Shel votes to set him free, they will release Roberto. And Roberto and his group will come to again pitstop and kill Boyd. Roberto's fate after the attack is unknown. '''Kill Roberto ''(Dead): If Shel votes to kill him, Roman will shoot him. '''No Choice ''(Dead/Unknown): If Shel doesn't vote anything, Roman makes the choice himself, the result depends on Shel's dialogue with him earlier. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By * Walt (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Bennett (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Jean (Indirectly Caused) * Clive (Caused) * Joyce (Caused) * Shel (Caused, Determinant) * Roman (Off-Screen) After he is caught by watchdogs, the group take Roberto and Roman asks to vote on which action to take. If Shel sides with Joyce and Clive in the decision to kill Roberto or Roman votes himself and chooses that Roberto should die, he will be executed by Roman. As a direct result, their camp will not be raided by bandits and Boyd will be alive and well. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Roberto has killed: *Boyd (Caused or Direct, Off-Screen, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Shel's Story" Trivia *Roberto's name is incorrectly listed as "Robert" in the credits. *Roberto is the first Portuguese character to appear in The Walking Dead. *Jason Pimentel, Roberto's voice actor, is a Localization Tester at Telltale Games. *If the player stays silent when given the option to kill or free Roberto, Roman will decide for them based on their earlier dialogue choices as Shel. *Roberto's situation was inspired by Randall's situation in Season 2 of the TV Series.Mark Darin Interview References ru:Малыш Карлос Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:NPC Category:400 Days Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Determinant Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits